Absoluta tensión
by Petit Nash
Summary: Hotch llega a la UAC con una terrible noticia: va a renunciar. El equipo, en pánico, quiere entender porque hará algo tan extraño y Emily... Emily esta presa de la culpa.


**N.A. **Hola a todos, aquí una nueva historia, fruto de un extraño momento de inspiración. Espero les guste... Como siempre va dedicada. Para mi invaluable **_Paula_**, lectora y amiga increíblemente fiel, a quien no cambiaría por nada en este mundo. Para que te acompañe durante tu recuperación.

Y para _Karina_, otra amiga valiosísima, porque cuando ella vuelve la inspiración también lo hace.

**Absoluta tensión.**

Nadie podía creer que Hotch había presentado su carta de renuncia, debía ser la peor pesadilla de la UAC, pero estaba pasando, Hotch había anunciado esa mañana que iba a presentar su renuncia y luego había ido directo a ver a Strauss. Y aunque tenían trabajos, todos habían entrado en pánico y no eran capaces de concentrarse en otra cosa, se turnaban a ratos para mirar si Hotch volvía.

-¿Qué creen que este pasando?- preguntó Reid que mordisqueaba un lápiz nerviosamente

-No tengo ni idea- contestó Morgan- tal vez a Strauss le dio un ataque cardiaco, porque esto es imposible-

-¿Creen que lo dice en serio?- preguntó Reid

-Si no fuera en serio no habría ido con Strauss- contestó Blake- ¿no lo creen?- todos se encogieron de hombros- ¿Emily?-

-No tengo idea de nada...- dijo Emily que sentía que se le encogía el corazón con todo aquello, sabía que era culpable

Emily estaba muy incomoda, se sentía infinitamente culpable, porque probablemente Hotch estaba tomando esa decisión por la pelea que habían tenido el día anterior. Ella había sido exagerada, lo sabía, estaba irritable y era demasiado emocional esos días, se había equivocado, lo sabía muy bien... pero ya habían peleado y las cosas estaban dichas. Y ahora Hotch estaba renunciando. Sentía que se le revolvía el estomago nada más de imaginar la escena de Hotch y Strauss hablando de esa renuncia.

Rossi volvió y todos lo miraron expectantes, pero él tampoco llevaba noticias, no podía interrumpir la conversación de Hotch y Strauss. Él también estaba preocupado y le lanzó una mirada muy seria a Emily, como si de antemano adivinará que ella tenía que ver con eso. Emily trago saliva, ya era bastante con su propia culpa como para que Rossi la mirara de ese modo.

-¿A ti no te dijo nada, princesa?- le preguntó Morgan a Emily

-No, nada- contestó al instante ella, era verdad, él no había dicho nada de eso, pero... sabía que tenía que ver

-Es raro ¿no?- dijo Blake y también miró a Emily

-No me dijo nada- dijo Emily tensa- no sé nada ¿de acuerdo?- soltó un suspiro- voy a ver que pasa-

-No, no- la detuvo Morgan- yo puedo ir, no te preocupes-

-Como sea... igual no puedo quedarme aquí quieta sólo esperando... voy con JJ- dijo Emily levantándose con cuidado

-Pero...- Morgan intentó quejarse

-Déjala ya- dijo Reid- ya la conoces, no deja que la cuidemos y cuando se desespera no hay quien la detenga, así que igual ve a ver que con Hotch-

Emily se alejó de ellos con paso decidido, mientras más le preguntaban peor se sentía de esperar. Mejor estar en otro lado, no es que no pudiera estar bien con ellos, eran geniales, incluso Blake, aunque apenas tenía un poco más de tres meses en el equipo, pero... esa situación era terrible, le preguntaban y su culpa subía y subía... Necesitaba un respiro. Y confesarse con alguien. Por eso necesitaba a JJ, ella siempre iba a ser su roca.

Culpa... ¿por qué demonios habían peleado?, ¿por qué ella había tenido que gritarle? De inmediato se había dado cuenta del error, había dicho que lo sentía y decidido que era mejor retractarse, pero estaba dicho y ya no podía tragarse sus palabras y Hotch la había mirado muy seriamente, tal vez herido por sus palabras. Eso había sido duro. Muy duro. Y ahora estaban ahí... y Hotch tal vez ya había firmado su renuncia.

Entró en la oficina de JJ, ella de inmediato se levantó con el interrogante en el rostro, pero Emily negó suavemente con la cabeza y se dejo caer en una silla. Suspiró. No podía creer que eso estaba pasando. Que le estaba pasando a él. Que le estaba pasando a ella.

-¿Has sabido algo?- preguntó JJ, pero Emily negó- ¿Estas bien?-

-Necesito confesarme- soltó Emily

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó JJ

-Es sobre Hotch...- dijo ella

-¿Pelaron?- preguntó directamente JJ

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Emily

-A ver... Déjame pensar- dijo JJ irónica- tal vez... porque él esta serio y preocupado todo el tiempo últimamente, y ahora además esta encerrado en una junta con Strauss, porque tú tienes cara de culpable... ah, y porque estas preocupada e irritable con tus ocho meses de embarazo y lo más normal es que cuando los dos están preocupados o tensos peleen por todo- dijo JJ muy concluyente

Emily frunció el ceño. JJ estaba exageradamente perceptiva esos días, como para asegurarse que alguien estuviera al pendiente de ella, de sus cambios de animo y todas esas cosas. A veces eso le encantaba a Emily y a veces no. Las últimas semanas estaba indecisa sobre eso. Ni que hacerle, JJ tenía razón en que estaba irritable y preocupada, ya quería acabar con todo eso.

Y la decisión de Hotch, que además no había tenido la sutileza de comentarle, le molestaba y le preocupaba tremendamente... ¿cuánto había pasado desde que Hotch fuera con Strauss? ¿2 horas? Tal vez menos en realidad, pero se le hacia la más eterna espera del mundo. Más incluso que la espera del embarazo

Se quedó con JJ un rato más, hasta que ya no pudo más... No sabía estarse quieta. Se desesperaba demasiado así... sentía que debía ir a interrumpir la reunión, retractarse e impedir que Hotch renunciará. Le parecía lo mejor, tal vez no era sensato, pero era lo mejor, alguien tenía que detener esa locura. Casi podía imaginarse la cara de satisfacción de Strauss al recibir la renuncia, eso le daba asco. Tenía que detenerlo

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- preguntó JJ cuando la vio levantarse

-Necesito moverme- contestó ella conciente de que si le decía que iba por Hotch, su rubia amiga contestaría que era mala idea

Mientras andaba camino a la oficina de Strauss trataba de pensar en la pelea, en lo que habían dicho, en como se había iniciado... Había sido una tontería, la millonésima pelea porque Emily no tomaba aún el permiso de maternidad y él consideraba que era lo mejor, luego por supuesto la pelea había ido derivando a Emily reclamando que él estaba demasiado preocupado con todo eso, pero que no había pensado en donde estaría él...

Ella había dicho "a lo mejor tienes que estar más aquí y menos en el trabajo ahora, quedarte donde importa más" y de inmediato se había arrepentido. Era lo peor que podía haber dicho, lo sabía por la mirada de Hotch... ella sólo estaba enojada porque la maternidad le daba algo de miedo, porque no soportaba la idea de irse alejando del trabajo, porque cuando tenía miedo quería que él siempre estuviera con ella. Pero había dicho eso del peor modo, del modo que menos se hacia entender. Y pensó en Haley, que también había reclamado algo parecido a Hotch... se estremeció, dijo "lo siento, no quise decir eso" pero la mirada de Hotch decía todo.

Mientras se acercaba a la oficina de Strauss se sentía peor con esos pensamientos, ¿de qué servía estar con el hombre de sus sueños si podía arruinarlo con una sola frase en un momento de pánico y enojo? Tenía que disculparse, explicarse. Y entonces se topo cara a cara con Hotch. Así nada más. En el pasillo.

-¿Aarón?- Emily se sorprendió

-Hola, Em...- contestó él y parecía tranquilo

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella al momento- lo que hice fue totalmente estúpido, erróneo, no quise decir lo que dije, yo sólo quería... bueno, no quería nada en especial... Te adoro, jamás querría herirte o hacerte sentir que debes elegir, te adoro como eres, como perfilador, con lo bueno y lo malo, sólo estaba enojada, irritable, estaba asustada porque no sé estar sin ti, no soporto cuando estas lejos de mi y... –

Pero de pronto Hotch la calló con un beso. Y durante ese perfecto segundo todas las palabras y explicaciones estuvieron olvidadas... Después de año y medio juntos aún los besos los dejaban sin aliento, la rutina, los desacuerdos o las distancias nunca apagaban eso y después de un beso se sentían como el primer día... Pero entonces Emily recordó que él acababa de salir de la oficina de Strauss, que él acababa de renunciar. Rompió el beso.

-No puedes renunciar- dijo Emily

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó él

-Aarón, tú amas este trabajo, es lo que eres, no debes renunciar a esto por nada... yo dije una tontería, no debes hacerme caso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no importa esto... yo... Aarón no puedes-

-Tal vez sí-

-Pero...- Emily estaba al borde de un ataque de llanto- por favor no, dime que no hiciste eso, no quería nada de esto, fui tonta, egoísta, estaba asustada... por favor, Aarón-

-Em...- Hotch la abrazó cariñosamente- no renuncié-

-Pero... ¿qué?- Emily estaba aliviada, pero sorprendida

-No renuncié, sigo siendo perfilador-

-Pero dijiste...-

-Ah si, dije que renunciaría y a eso vine-

-¿Y qué sucedió?-

-Pues que Strauss entró en pánico y ofreció muchas cosas para que no dejará a la UAC justo ahora, cuando hay tanto trabajo y tú estas a punto de pedir permiso de maternidad y las vacaciones de García y Morgan están apartadas desde hace meses, es el peor momento para dejar a la UAC sin jefe...-

-¿y entonces?-

-Me subió el sueldo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, en eso quedo todo...- dijo Hotch sonriente, ante la sorpresa de Emily añadió- Em querida, sabía que Strauss no iba a dejar que renunciará, lo sabía perfectamente cuando entré ahí hace unas horas-

Emily se separó de él. Estaba sorprendida, confusa, era una clase de preocupación muy diferente... su mente lentamente fue entendiendo lo que él le estaba diciendo. La había engañando. Había sido un truco nada más. Y Hotch rió cuando se dio cuenta de que Emily comprendía todo.

-¿Nos engañaste?- dijo ella

-Así es, amor- dijo él

-Eso es trampa-

-Bueno, esa fue mi venganza por lo de ayer- dijo Hotch que se había sentido herido la noche anterior por un momento- y además aumento de sueldo, nada mal-

-Tramposo- acusó Emily

-Totalmente, pero se me ocurrió que era el mejor modo de que mi equipo valorara más mi trabajo y mi esposa tuviera un momento para entender que algunas cosas no se dicen a la ligera-

-Me asustaste mortalmente y al equipo-

-Bueno, me temo que ahora tendrás que explicarles esto además...-

-No haré eso, hiciste trampa, ya fue suficiente castigo-

-Em, no renuncié, así que aún soy tu jefe-

Emily soltó un suspiro para mostrar su molestia, pero de inmediato sonrió de nuevo y lo besó con pasión. Le era imposible enojarse con él, más cuando era obvio que él había perdonado ya la tontería que había dicho y el modo en que se había comportado; cada día se sentía más satisfecha, feliz y agradecida de estar casada con él, le llenaba la vida de emociones, de buenos momentos y de mucho amor.

-Bien, les diré, pero ya deseo el permiso de maternidad entonces, para que ya no puedas mandar tú- dijo Emily

-No, ni así ganas, porque también tengo permiso para tomarme unos días contigo, sigo estando a cargo- contestó Hotch

-¿Cómo lo haces?-

-Yo siempre gano, Emily-

-¿Quién dice?-

-Me casé contigo, desde ese día me di cuenta de que soy el hombre con más suerte del planeta, que todo en mi vida siempre saldrá bien... Yo nunca pierdo, estoy contigo y nada es perdida-

-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo- dijo Emily- especialmente cuando dices cosas que me hacen sentir así-

-¿Así como?-

-Perfecta... como si nada en el mundo pudiera estar mal- contestó ella con otro beso, embelesada con las palabras de Hotch- venga, tengo que contarle al equipo que todo paso-

Caminaron de la mano. Ya se había acabado el miedo, la tensión, la lección para ambos estaba aprendida... Y ya no importaba quien tenía razón o no, ni quien ganaba o perdía, porque juntos todo era ganancia.

**FIN.**


End file.
